This invention relates to a process for producing an organic silicon-terminated precursor and a polyimide, and more particularly to a process for producing an organic silicon-terminated polyimide having a very stable solution viscosity and a polyimide having a good adhesion.
Heretofore, silicon-containing, modified polyamide-polyimide precursors have been produced by reaction of a diamine such as an organic aliphatic diamine, or an organic aromatic diamine, or a mixture of these two diamines, with a functional silane component containing no silicon-halogen bond, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-6639. However, the solutions of the precursors thus obtained have a less stable viscosity and thus the viscosity tends to decrease. That is, a film formed by coating with a solution of the precursor thus obtained has a poor precision in the film thickness and thus fails to meet the practical purpose. Furthermore, the cured film has an uneven film thickness and thus a poor reliability, and also a poor adhesion to various substrates.